


It'll Be Ok (Djimmi x Reader)

by PhantomBlue



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBlue/pseuds/PhantomBlue
Summary: Djimmi comforts reader when he finds them trying to hide their feelings.





	It'll Be Ok (Djimmi x Reader)

“It’s ok. It’s alright. You’re allowed to cry, let it all out.”

They weren’t sure how long they’d been on the bathroom floor, trying to control their self; to stop the tears from spilling out, only to fail, but when Djimmi had found ___ the dam finally broke completely. He was stunned at first but was quickly called to attention when a fresh sob escaped from ___; He had been quick to wrap them in his arms, then, and when ___ tried to turn away to hide their face in their hands, to hide their embarrassment of being found out he merely scooped them up into his arms, allowing them to bury their face in his chest as he sat down with them in his lap, all while softly murmuring those words to them. It took some coaxing from Djimmi to get ___ to finally open up after they calmed down enough to breathe, but eventually they relented; very tentatively they told him everything that had led up to that point, causing fresh tears to spill out all over again; finally releasing all of the pent up stress and insecurities that they squashed down trying to hide from everyone. 

Tried to hide from him. 

They hated this. They hated that they had been found, that they couldn’t control their self and make him worry over them.

“I-I’m sorry” they choked between sobs.

His brow furrowed at that. “What on earth for?” 

“…for this. I--” ___ took in a shaky breath to continue, however, Djimmi gently cut them off.

“Hey. Hey, shh… listen to me.” He gently stroked ___ head, reassuring them.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, ok?” he gently rubbed their back as he continued. “If you need to cry, then that’s completely fine. If you want to scream, then do it.” 

He placed his head atop of theirs, squeezing them tightly into a hug. “You’re not okay and that’s okay. But you’ll get better… Things will get better, I promise.”

___ was quiet as he spoke, save for a sniffle or a hiccup every now and then as they listened through the deep rumbling of his chest. They rolled his words around in their head: whether it was what he had said, the stress from everything finally being dumped out, or the warm, dull thrum of his heartbeat in their ear; perhaps it was all of it, but ___ was now finally beginning to calm down. The stress and doubt was still there, lingering in the back of their mind, but now, finally being able to vent out the stress, they didn’t feel as weighed down.

He pressed a kiss to their temple as he rocked them. “You don’t have to hide anything from me, ok?” he reassured. They were hesitant but eventually nodded. “You can talk to me about these things. You can talk to all of us. Me, Beppi, Bon Bon. We’re not goin’ anywhere. Alright? We’ll be here through thick and thin.”  


A few moments passed before ___ shyly raised their gaze toward Djimmi, finally able to look him in the eye. He smiled softly down at them. He then placed a peck to their forehead before resting his against theirs.  


“I know it might not seem like it right now, but… everything will be ok. We’ll get this figured out. Together.”  


___ rested their tired eyes. They weren’t sure about that, but they really wanted it to be true. That sounded nice. So maybe... maybe for right now, it would be alright to believe it.  


Everything will be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to keep these as neutral/up to the imagination of the reader as possible so it's a little more personal? I don't like having "plugins" in writing, like "(N/A), (insert color eyes), etc., i feel like it jerks the reader out of the story and slows the pace, i believe the readers are smart enough to plug in the details in their head on their own. Though, i do try to put detail in everything else, let me know what you guys think! :)


End file.
